1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A laminated ceramic capacitor generally has a structure wherein a dielectric layer of a ceramic material and an internal electrode are laminated alternately. In recent years, a demand has emerged for a small laminated ceramic capacitor having a large electrostatic capacitance. In order to satisfy this demand, in laminated ceramic capacitors, the dielectric layer is being made thinner, and the number of laminated layers is increasing.
In one example of such a laminated ceramic capacitor known in the art, the dielectric layer has a structure formed only of single ceramic material particles, i.e., a one layer-one particle structure (e.g., JP-B No. 3370933).